From nobody to Time Lady
by XemnasLover1
Summary: Xenia, a forgotten nobody, is abandoned for things she never did, and found by a certain keyblader, where she finds out who she really is, will this be for the good? How will things turn out? And how will our favorite Time Lord react? Romance Later on


The usual night of the World That Never Was was quieter than usual, being that every member of the infamous Organization XIII sat in their thrones staring down the girl in the center of the room.

A pale olive toned girl, adorned with the Organization Cloak, she stood in the room, well, more kneeled, being that shackles were locked around her throat, and lead to the ground, keeping her immobile. Her hands were shackled, along with her legs. Her eyes were a blood red, her hair a deep crimson that matched her eyes.

"Xenia" called her leader's voice. She lifted her head and stared at him from her spot on the high platform, a blank look in her eyes, she was being held on trial for a crime she did not commit.

"You have been accused with the crime of Treason to the Organization, attempt at erasing multiple member's existence, and have been caught in the act of trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts, what have you to say for yourself?"

"I did not do it"

"Yeah right! I saw her do it!" Axel shouted, he was bruised and beaten from an imposter's beating.

Zexion had a devious smirk on his face but kept it nearly invisible to almost all of the other members but her. He always did hate her, ever since he first saw her he hated her, with a passion.

And what had she ever done to him? She came up to him and introduced herself kindly, he ignored her and she accepted it, he wasn't talkative and wanted left alone. So she greeted him often not expecting any response. So as I said, what had she done?

Nothing. That's right, Nothing, he just disliked her for some reason, her voice, her face, her life, her smell, anything even close to her made him seethe.

"Zexion, what have you to say? You were the one to bring up this case"

He looked at his Superior, the grin vanishing immediately from her face, "I'm sure she did it"

Her head hung, her eyebrows were furrowed, fists clenched, and the shackles that held tightly around her forearms strained at the pressure she was applying to them. But being that they were made of darkness, there was no way she was going to break them.

"Anyone else agree that she is guilty?" Axel asked, glaring her down.

Almost everyone raised their hands, except for Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx, all others had _seen_ her do the crimes. "Then it's settled, Xenia, number XIV of Organization XIII, Lyrical Lycan, you are here by Discharged from your rank, and doomed to live without a heart until you are killed" Xemnas stated. A growl echoed from her before a black dome made of steel slowly dragged into place over her.

A portal engulfed the dome, Xenia and all and teleported it off to where ever in the worlds it went.

A natural bright day in Hollow Bastion, back from _supposedly_ killing Maleficent, Sora sat on the beach, smiling happily at the setting sun. He was back to stay for as long as he could, seeing as the worlds were in order for a while.

Donald and Goofy were sitting beside him, well more lying beside him, "Man, isn't this just the perfect day?" Sora sighed, plopping back on the sand beside his friends.

"Yeah" the two sighed.

A swirling noise sounded behind him, he knew that noise anywhere, it was Darkness. The three shot up and whirled around, about ten meters away was a swirling circle of darkness, slowly rising in a rather low dome shape.

"What in the-" Sora started, slowly getting up as the darkness cleared, showing a metal dome, slowly the dome began to open, revealing whoever was inside.

Inside the dome, Xenia kneeled, since there was a metal bar clamped to her back and legs, keeping her up. Her head hung, hair hanging in her face. She had been betrayed by her fellow nobodies, and now the light was pouring on her, making her wince.

She wasn't used to this brightness, the dome completely opened, revealing her. A gasp came from her side. "A nobody!" shouted a disgusted voice.

"Wait why is she chained up?" asked a young boy's voice.

"Hey, you're right? But look, she's wearing the cloak, is she with them?"

"I don't know"

"She has to be!" called a slightly angry, hard-to-understand voice.

"Now Donald wait, let's ask her" came the boy's voice, a brown haired boy came into her view, pure oceanic eyes, perfectly tanned skin, dark brown hair. Her eyes barely lingered on him before her head dropped forward again.

Because of her banishment, she had lost all meaning in her life, what was she supposed to do without a heart? She had no reason to be, no reason to keep on the face of the worlds, but yet...here she was. Was something else keeping her alive?

"Miss? Are you with Organization XIII?"

She hissed, "Do not say those words" she growled, her pupils turning to slits before she lifted her head slowly and glared at the boy.

The girl was glaring full on at Sora, hate seemed to pour from her in sheets. This made Sora a little uneasy, enough to where a frightened look replaced his kind one.

"Whoa, what did the organization do to you?"

"Banished me" she whispered, her head dropping forward again.

"What?"

"I was charged for something I never did" she whispered, the shackles vanished, along with the metal dome remains, and the stone floor she kneeled on, letting her drop forward.

Before the trial she had been starved, for weeks on end, no nourishment, nothing to keep sustained.

"Miss! Donald we have proof she's not with them now heal her!" the boy shouted at the Duck.

"But what if she's a spy!"

"They wouldn't starve a spy" The boy barked back pointing at her.

"Fine! But if she betrays _us_ I get no complaints from you Sora!" he shouted back and cast an average heal spell. Her face lost some of its malnourished touch, but her eyes were the same, holding that cold, betrayed look to them.

She pushed off of the ground but didn't lift her head, "Miss? Are you alright?"

"My name isn't miss, it's Xenia. And no I'm not"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I was kicked out of the organization is what" she hissed at him.

"Why?"

"I have no clue, I was charged for something I did not do, now if you'll excuse me I have to end my existence" she stated, standing up and walking past Sora.

"W-what!"

"You heard me, I'm ending my existence" she said, continuing forward.

"Why?"

"I have no one to be, yet I still am, I'm a nobody with no need to keep living. Why crowd the worlds when there are enough people already" she stated, continuing down the path towards the icy mountains in the distance.

"You can't do that!" called Sora's voice, he ran off in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders in attempt to keep her from moving. She simply kept walking forward, pushing the boy along with each step. "You're really strong" he muttered just before she shoved him from her path.

"I'm doing this and no soul can change my mind" she stated in total deadpan.

Sora was at a loss here, watch this girl end her life, or try to help her get an existence. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned to stare at the brown haired keyblade wielder. "Yes?"

"What if I can help you get your existence back?" he asked.

"What?" Donald coughed.

Xenia was impressed, this boy wanted to help her live again, what was his name? Sora? "And what would make you think you could do that?" she asked.

"I don't know but at least let me help" he stated.

"No way sora! If we help her we'll have less time to find the King and your friends!" Donald shouted.

"So, we can spare some time"

"No way!"

"Fine! If she doesn't get help from _us,_ then _I'll_ help her, with or _without_ you guys" Sora snapped at Donald.

The duck went silent, contemplating the ordeal in his head, and giving up after a while with a deep sigh, "Fine you win, but she had better not get in our way"

"Then that is what I shall be, but..." Xenia started, getting all three of their attentions. "If I warn you to get out of the way and you don't? You may be killed"

"Wh-what!"

"You heard me, some of my attacks are uncontrollable, and I only use them when I need to" she stated and started pulling off her gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't wear the uniform to what I'm not a part of, can I?"

"Makes sense, come on, I think Yuffie has some extra ones you can have" Sora said, grabbing Xenia's hand and dragging her down the street.

"Why did I even agree to this" she sighed, turning a corner.

"Please Yuffie" Sora begged.

"I don't know Sora, she's a Nobody and she could be a spy"

"Oh come on, she was chained up and half starved"

"Chained up?"

"Yes, the Organization chained me to the ground, so I couldn't escape before the Trial"

"Trial?" asked a new voice, it was hinted with a southern accent.

A blond haired man came in and stared at Xenia, "Whad'ya mean Trial?"

"Zexion, the one of Sixth highest rank, took my form, leaving me hidden in the Darkness, and when I returned I was accused with the crimes of Treason to the Organization, attempt at erasing multiple members' existences, being caught in the act of trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts, and I was sentenced to live without a heart"

"Little harsh ain't it?"

"What the Organization bids as fair, is fair. Even if I didn't commit the crimes, if the shoe fits, wear it" she sighed out and stood up.

"Okay then, fine, she can have some of my clothes" Yuffie sighed unconditionally. "But I get to pick what she wears!"

"As long as there is no pink, I have no problem with it" she sighed, following Yuffie out of the room.

"So whad'ya think of her story?" Cid asked.

"It has to be true, she was completely chained up when she appeared, she was starved, and looked like she was going to pass out" Sora sighed.

"Who did?" came Leon's voice.

"Xenia"

"Who?"

"A nobody the Organization Banished for somethin she didn' even do" Cid stated.

"That seems a bit heinous"

"I agree" Aerith's calm voice sighed, the group turned and stared at her, she stood in the doorway where Xenia had left.

"You too Aerith?" Donald sighed.

"What?"

"Donald doesn't want to let her come along because he thinks it'll take too much time to help her and find the King and Riku" Sora stated. Goofy gave a nod.

"Help her? What do you mean?"

"Well, she was gonna go jump off a cliff, and I asked her why, and she said cause she's a nobody, so I tried to stop her, but she's really strong and pushed me out of the way, so I said I'd help her get her heart back" Sora said, barely anyone comprehended it since he said it all in one breath.

"Sora, do you even know how _to_ get her heart back?"

"No, but I can try"

"Sora" Leon sighed, holding his head in one hand.

"What? It was either that or watch her jump" Sora whined.

"I woulda done the same thing" Goofy stated.

"See he agrees!" Sora chirped, pointing at his companion.

"Fine Sora, then we're going to help too" Leon said.

"Thanks guys"

"Now first thing's first, anyone know _how_ to get a heart _back_?" Cid asked. Everyone was silent.

"I do" came Xenia's voice, everyone turned and stared at her, she was wearing black tight clothes, the top had no sleeves, no Back, but the neck of a turtleneck sweater, it went down and expanded like a skirt mid thigh. The sleeves were replaced by long elbow length black gloves. Her shoes were black mid calve combat boots that laced up the entire way. Her pants were usual black tight pants. Her brilliant red eyes stared blankly at the group, completely visible due to her hair now being braided in back.

"And how do you know this?"

"I've studied the heart for my entire life, as a somebody and a nobody, I was Ansem the Wise's most prized apprentice, and because of it, I was kept in secret" she stated, tugging on one glove, pulling it tighter.

"What?" Cid gasped.

"You heard me, I was one of his apprentices, kept secret from all of the worlds" she stated, looking at the group before her.

"So, how _do_ you get a heart back?"

"One" she started, holding up one finger, "You can create the infamous Kingdom Hearts and do what is thought to be impossible and manipulate its power to gain back your heart, and I highly think it _is_ impossible" she stated.

"Two" she added, flicking up a second finger, "You could steal someone else's heart, but I refuse that"

"And three" she finished, "You could search the worlds for your heartless and merge back with it"

"Okay, that third one seems more possible than the others" Leon stated.

"I know, and a heartless never leaves its home world"

"That makes things easier"

"It certainly does" she stated.

"So what world are you from?"

"I'm from..." she started but frowned and went into deep thought, "I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember, its been so long I can't remember" she whispered, holding her head with one hand.

"Aww man" Donald whined, dropping his head forward in annoyance.

"I apologize, I truly am sorry" she whispered, bowing to the group.

"Why're ya sorry? Doesn't mean ya can't bring back those memories with a little bit of help, just tell us what ya remember" he stated.

Xenia put a hand to her forehead, rubbing the center of her crest meditatively, eyes shut tightly in concentration. Slowly a tune started to build in her throat, a small chill to it, but actually it was very catchy.

"What're ya doing?" Goofy asked. But was silenced by Sora.

A few moments later she spoke, "Always Dark, doors to other worlds, a town where Halloween is like heaven, and if I remember correctly the ruler's name is Jack Skellington"

Everyone grinned, "Well that tells us where you're from" Yuffie smiled, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"Next stop, Halloween Town" Sora cheered and ran off towards the Gummiship he had grown oh so very familiar with.

"Oh come on where did she go?" Sora whined, sitting on the fountain's edge beside Donald and Goofy.

"I don't know, she just ran after that heartless, you think it was hers?" Goofy asked.

"Possible, hey look, I think that's her" Sora said, pointing at an approaching figure. Indeed it was her. She held a cage in one hand by the handle, a slightly accomplished look on her face.

"Did you catch it?" Sora asked, Her clawed hand pulled the cage into his view, actually it was quite large, and inside was a Heartless that held resemblance to her. "Whoa, its kinda cool up close" he muttered, bringing one hand in close just before she pulled it back.

"I wouldn't do that" she stated, though what she said was slurred by her fangs, but not enough for Sora to notice.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, this heartless is different, its mine"

"So?" Donald scoffed, causing Xenia to shake her head.

She bent forward, letting the cage touch the ground, upon contact the Heartless started to rumble in the cage, screeching, and tearing wildly at the bars, almost getting out in less than five seconds. But stopping the second she pulled it back up off the ground. "This Heartless is devious, tactical, and thinks like I would, it will do anything to get out so it won't have to merge back with me"

"How do you merge?" Sora asked.

"If I can keep this exact Heartless at my side for over a month, an automatic merge happens, where it willingly joins back with me, and I'll be human once again. But I could do the faster way but that would cause everyone pain"

"What?" Donald gasped.

"Well, I could defeat it in battle, but since its me I would feel the pain as well, and when I feel pain, it radiates to everyone within a mile of the battlefield" she stated, staring eye to eye with the heartless. Red on Yellow.

"Hey is it me or are they having a conversation?" Sora asked his friends, actually he was right. Their eyes said it all, she was trying to make a mental link with her only living counterpart.

After a few moments she managed a stable link, but all she heard was screeches of the heartless' mind. She clenched her eyes shut, turned her head away, gritting her teeth and threw the cage. Sora gasped and ran over, catching the cage before it landed. "Xenia what's wrong?" he asked, holding the cage in both arms.

She still clutched her head tightly, as though she would die if she didn't. The screech was echoing in her head, and to be real, it was making sense.

_'Release me from this prison immediately, I will never return to you! I have my freedom and I'm keeping it!' _The voice cleared itself to form perfect words that mimicked a young girl's voice.

Slowly releasing her head she stared at the heartless, "Are you okay?" Donald asked.

She gave a nod and grabbed the cage from Sora, "Are you sure you should be doing that, you threw it last time"

"It's not an IT, it's a she, and her name is Anie"

"Anie? Anie what?"

"Anie Nicole Silverbell-Smith"

"Wow, regal" Goofy smiled.

"It should be, royalty doesn't get a royal name for nothing, especially princesses of heart" she stated, opening the cage and holding the heartless close to her chest, she just hung in her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ha, look, its mad"

"Well it does hate me and all" Xenia stated and turned, marching back to the ship but bumping into the familiar form of Jack Skellington.

"Well, if it isn't Anie, its been quite a while since I saw you, it looks like you've changed from that little wolf pup into a full grown Lycan" he smiled at her. Xenia just stared up at him.

"A pleasure, but I must be going, I apologize Jack, but Heartless don't merge very easily" she said, stepping around him and walking back to the ship.

"Sorry Jack, we're trying to help her get her heart back"

"Oh so that's a nobody?"

"Yeah, Anie's, but don't worry, if everything goes as planned, she'll be Anie again"

"Well that's good, its been too long around here since we heard her singing"

"Singing?"

"Don't you know? She's the best singer in the worlds" Jack explained.

"What?" the three gasped.

"Exactly, she's also known as Lycaria in other worlds"

Sora's jaw dropped, followed suit by Donald's and Goofy's before they dropped back and hit the ground. Most likely unconscious.

Jack just looked at the three, "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly confused by their reactions.

In the ship Xenia, or Lycaria as she was known in other worlds, was staring down her heartless. "Come on, why can't you just make this easier for the both of us, if you merge with me I'll let you be a second personality"

_'Never! Tempting as that may be, I like having my own body! You've got too much light in you!'_

"I do not, I'm made of nothingness, not light"

_'Right, and I'm the pope'_ the heartless rolled its soulless yellow eyes.

She gave a small chuckle, "A bit of an exaggeration don't you think?"

_'I was being sarcastic'_

"I'm quite familiar with it, II uses it quite a bit"

_'Then you should know what it means when I said that'_

"Me? Made of light? You're insane"

_'And you're the same, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'_

"That saying is for mother and child"

_'Well we might as well be, you are what created me'_

"Other way around, I was created from your creation"

_'Really? Well then what a waste of space' _

"You're rather cruel aren't you?"

_'I get it from your heart'_

"I am not that cruel"

_'Oh how contrare'_

Before she could reply Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped onto the ship, "Is someone else on here?"

"No, why?"

"We heard you talking to someone"

"Well, if you mean somebody that's as close as you'll get to it" she stated, pointing at the heartless, it tilted its head to the side almost, cutely.

Sora held a hand over his mouth to keep his smile hidden. The heartless was in a small glowing orb that kept it off the ground. And it was starting to look bored.

_'is there anything to do here?'_

"If you mean by fun for _you_ then no, because you kill for fun, I don't intend to kill anyone" she stated, leaning back in her chair, pulling a book from her pocket, "Can you read?"

The heartless nodded just before catching the book thrown to her in her mouth, setting it on the wall of the barrier, opening it to the first page. _'Ooh I love Poe's work!'_

"I knew you would" she stated.

"Heartless can read?" Goofy asked.

"You didn't know? Most are as educated as their somebodies were"

"Wow, didn't know that" sora said, sitting in another seat, buckling his belt.

"Most don't, not even _he_ does" she stated, doing the same as Sora.

"Who?"

"No one of importance at the moment" she stated, turning her chair with the clicking of multiple buttons, and making it move towards the far window so she could stare out blankly, the barrier drifted over as well, keeping at least one foot close to her.

"Man, she knows more about this ship than I do! And I've lived in it for the last three years!" Sora shouted in amazement.

"Yeah yeah, lets get goin before traffic starts up"

"What Traffic?" Sora shouted as the ship dropped into empty space to lead off to another world.

My eyes didn't blink as I stared out the window, watching many worlds go by in the far distance, every single one of them I had visited at least five times from missions.

Leaf Village, Soul Society, Amestris, Earth, Mortal World, Land of the Dead, Devil's Island, Land of Dragons, Deep Jungle, Space Paranoids, Holy Empire of Britannia, Stormalong, Port Royal, Neverland, Atlantica, Atlantis, and countless other worlds.

Then I spotted one of my all time favorite worlds, well not a favorite, more one I found interesting over all others. "Turn left" I stated, catching the group off guard, making them jump in their seats a bit.

"What?"

"Turn Left" I stated louder. Donald did as told, not daring to go against my orders.

"Keep straight, go to that world" I directed, and he did as told, when we landed, my clothes changed immediately, along with the others'. Even my heartless changed a bit, now it looked like a black cat. I picked it up from the barrier, letting it fade, but she kept tightly gripped onto the book, flipping the page.

"Why this world?" Donald asked, he wasn't a duck anymore, he was small human with very pale skin and big blue eyes. Sora was dressed in very modern clothes, and Goofy looked human as well.

My tight clothes were still tight, but instead of a pair of ankle length black tight pants they were skin tight black capri's, and the skirt reached my knees, not to mention a black Parka now covered my arms.

"Because in this world, the action happens" I smirked. And as if on cue, a black monster went flying past right after an explosion."Oh look! The Baltian's attacked!" I almost cheered, but in the same monotonous voice as always.

"Agent Aye_(Pronounced: A)_! Been a long time! Who're your friends?" asked a familiar voice.

"Agent Kay! This is Sora, Donald, Goofy, and my heartless" I stated, holding the reading cat out to him.

"Cool, what kind of alien is it?"

"No alien, creature of darkness"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" he muttered then gasped and pulled up his weapon, a mak5 atom distorter.

"Haven't seen one of those in a while" I muttered just as he fired it, demolishing the on charging Baltian. Sora nearly fainted, and Donald and Goofy were both terrified.

"This is why I love this world, The world of the MIB"

"The what?"

"MIB, a secret undercover organization that protects earthlings like you from those living outside this world" Kay said professionally, pulling on his sunglasses.

"Kay no, these guys are okay, they've seen more than you have"

"I highly doubt it" he scoffed, pulling out his memory eraser.

"No Kay, do not make me go Lycan on you" I growled at him. He stopped in mid dialing, and looked at me before nodding and putting it back into his suit jacket.

"Why did we have to go here again?" My heartless turned a page of her book.

"Because of that" I smirked, the group turned and Sora gasped, the city was overrun by heartless.

"Heartless warfare I'm afraid, Sora get out your keyblade, I'm getting out my Microphone as well"

"Microphone? That's not going to do much against level seven unidentified aliens" Kay sighed.

"Oh really?" I asked, my microphone appeared in hand, decorated in darkness, silver trimming, and black angel's wings pointing from the base of the metal mesh.

There was no cord attached to the bottom of it but it was glowing with black energy known as darkness. I slipped my heartless into my parka, letting her head and arms poke out as she read, and flipped another page.

I sighed, closed my eyes and stood there for a moment, a devilish smirk crossing my lips. "Sora, move" I whispered, he gasped and jumped back along with his friends, as followed by Agent Kay.

I took in a deep breath and screeched into the microphone, it wasn't exactly human, it was actually quite demonic, loud, echoing, monstrous, and it hurt anyone who heard it.

Rings of deep red echoed from my microphone, shooting towards the heartless, and tearing them to shreds. "Told you I can do more than just sing, Kay" I muttered to the Agent.

"Kay! Kay? Kay! Where are you man!" shouted a second man's voice. A black skinned man rounded a corner and spotted him. "There you are! What the hell was that noise man! Did you use the ionic scrambler again?" he asked angrily.

"Move!" I shouted, running at him, and shoving him to the side, my hands forming into monstrous claws more terrifying than the ones I had in Halloween town. My claws tore through the artificial heartless like butter. My shoes vanished, to be replaced by giant wolf like feet with claws that matched those on my hands.

I whirled around, tearing through leaping heartless, both with my clawed hands and feet, my hair began to spike up, straight up, higher than axel's but just as spiky, if not tilted forward and sharp like knives. My pointed ears changed to wolf like ears. My face quickly began to extend into a snout, my red eyes became neon red. My clothing vanished in place of fur. I now had my microphone wrapped tightly around my throat. A growl echoed through the air as my tail came into form.

"Holy Shi- what kinda alien is she?" the dark skinned man shouted, pointing at me.

"Not an alien, Lycan" I growled, my heartless was perched on my back in a small carrier, still reading.

Quickly tearing through all heartless in sight the city was cleansed of anything close to a heartless, minus me and my heartless, whom I shall now call Anie.

Slowly, my fur began to change back into clothes. My hair lowered back down, my ears went to their normal pointed selves, my eyes went dull again, and my skin was once again pale Caucasian. I grabbed my gloves and pulled them tighter over my hands.

"Man we barely got any work with all your awesome moves" the dark skinned man whined.

"Deal with it, you're lucky you got any, I was just letting out some anger" I stated, running my fingers through my messy hair, slicking it back to normal.

"I thought nobodies couldn't feel anger!" Sora snapped.

"Urges of anger, not feelings nitwit"

"You're not so nice are you?" Kay asked.

"Never have been" I muttered.

_'Can I have a new book? I don't want to run out of something to do'_

"Okay fine, we'll go to a bookstore, wait, Kay isn't there some of Poe's work at that one store, you know, where Jeebs works?"

"Oh right, come on, I drive"

"Jeebs! How long has it been"

"Not long enough"

"Watch it, I came here to see if you had any good reads, Poe's work, and also, I need an upgrade on my microphone, its atom distorter is acting out of sorts and I need to know, how much is a replacement?"

"Oh now you're talkin" he stated, piling pile after pile of books onto the counter, all Poe's work, followed by a small metal piece, the atom distorter.

Anie screeched happily, jumping from my parka and picking up another book, tossing me the one she'd finished. "Hmm, fast reader" I muttered. Sora was looking around in awe, so much alien tech.

"Is he gonna be okay? He looks like he's gonna faint or something" Jay said, pointing at Sora.

"Yeah he'll be alright, Sora don't touch that, alright then, two books a day, at least forty days left, eighty books needed, so..." I murmured, counting the books, eighty one books, perfect!

I set a pile of munny on the counter top before taking all the books into arm, and snatching up the distorter, "Kay, Jay get something here, I have to go, the heartless are gathering outside"

Anie leaped up into the hood of my parka, she'd follow me if I had something to read, the little bookworm.

Sora cheered and went charging out of the store, keyblade drawn out, followed by donald and Goofy. Boredom must have gotten to them.

But within minutes they had all the heartless destroyed, even the lead heartless, I believe it was a twilight thorn, but what was that doing out of its original world?

Hmm... times must have changed.

A small sigh and I stood beside the Gummiship, having already said my goodbyes, "Sora I told you not to get that coffee"

"Coffeeisgoodilikecoffeewherecanwegetmore!" he barked out, jumping up and down on his chair.

"Good lord he's worse than Roxas" I muttered, staring blankly at him, actually Roxas did this when he had too much ice cream, I can see how they were the same person.

"The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" came a familiar voice. I jumped and turned around, there stood Demyx.

"Demyx! What are you doing here!" I hissed at him, heartless in arm.

"Just thought I'd come see if you were okay, can't have my best buddy being lonely"

"Believe me, they won't let me be lonely" I muttered, hiding off behind the door and dragging Demyx over as well so they wouldn't see him and try to kill the poor guy. "Now what's the real reason you came?"

"Ya caught me, I know you didn't commit those crimes, Zexion did it" he stated seriously, serious wasn't a common look on Demyx, but he suited it well. "Marluxia, Larxene, and I know it, Saix knows as well but he doesn't want to make the superior angry for disagreeing with him"

"Superior's pet" I muttered.

"Got that right"

"Oh and by the way, Demyx, this is Anie, my heartless, she loves to read" Anie flipped the page on her book.

"Wow, sure she isn't Zexy's?"

"I'm sure, her voice is a five year old little girl's"

"wow, well, why do you have her?"

"I'm going to merge with her in a month Demyx, Xenia isn't going to exist for much longer" Demyx's face was stricken with Joy, Terror, sadness, and relief, apparently he was glad I was getting my heart back, but saddened by the fact that I wouldn't be me anymore.

"But who knows, I might stay Xenia instead of Anie, or just take split sides like Saix" I laughed lightly, Demyx giggled a bit, trying to be quiet. "But hey, I need to go, we're setting off soon and I have to go along, it was a condition, I help them for them helping me, something I don't look forward to but I have to do"

"Alright, Xenia, I swear, I am going to convince everyone that you didn't do it, I saw Zexion nearly kill Axel and everyone else! He didn't think I'd be someone to worry about so he didn't put the illusion over me. A mega mistake if you ask me" he stated before disappearing.

"Thanks Dem, but I don't need it now, I'm guaranteed my heart, as long as Anie gets more books you won't mind right?" I asked her, she just nodded.

I turned to step into the ship but stopped, there was this sound, calling me, like... a signal to people like me, "Sora, I'll be right back" I muttered, walking towards the noise.

"Hey wait!" Sora called, darting from the ship, along with his friends, but it was useless, I was like a sailor to the siren's call. Anie continued to read, flipping the page as I continued past.

Closer, and closer to the signal, until I was a single foot from the source, a large blue box, a Police Box, from the late sixties, what was it doing here? But still, I wasn't thinking right at the moment.

I put my hand to the door, eyes dull and mesmerized, and slowly pushed it open, inside was two people, this thing was bigger than it seemed. The girl turned and gasped, "Doctor, we have company" she stated scaredly, the man looked up, wide eyed, I continued to stare at him, my eyes slowly getting wider.

In my home world, Halloween Town, my family wasn't my kind, all were vampires, no Lycans in the city, and when I left the city I changed to a normal human, the Doctor, Doctor Finklestein, had tried to experiment on me, for having two hearts. Anie, had two hearts instead of one, she continued to read.

"Who are you, how did you find my ship?" he asked, rushing over and yanking me in, closing the door and locking it just as Sora reached.

"I heard a signal, it was beeping and somewhat hypnotic" I stated.

"Only a Time Lord can hear that signal" he stated, still wide eyed, eyebrows furrowed.

"Time... Lord?" I asked, eyes hazed over, tilting my head slightly, Anie seemed to be losing weight as we spoke.

"What's happening to your friend?" he asked, looking down at Anie. I glanced down, she was fading, and seemed peaceful with it, so books made her peaceful?

"I'm merging" I whispered, a soft gold light surrounding my hand. A bit in a dumb fashion I lifted it and looked at it, turning it as though it were new.

The light consumed my body, changing me.

Everything I could see turned light, bright gold, all I could feel was this weightlessness to everything, floating, and then...

_Thump_

The sound filled my ears.

_Thump-a Thump Thump-a Thump Thump-a_

Everything was strange, two hearts? I was being returned to normal? A voice sounded, the girl's, "Doctor! What's happening!"

"I don't know! It looks like she's regenerating! But that's impossible! I'm the last of the Time Lords! She can't be!" he shouted over the loud roar of my transformation.

My eyes were wide open, letting the gold shine brightly, "I am being, reborn" I called, my voice overlapped with the light, giving it an overlord like feel.

"She can't be! She just can't!" he shouted in what I could feel as, shock, terror... joy? He was overjoyed to know that there was someone being reborn? Why?

The light slowly faded and I dropped to the ground, on both feet, standing there shakily, from what I could see my hair was still Red but it looked like a dark brown. My eyes were half closed in weakness. "I-I'm sorry to have intruded" I whispered before dropping forward, the light fading from my vision.

The only thing I could hear was twin heartbeats pounding in my ears, and the girl shout "Doctor, catch her!"

My senses faded slowly, but in time for me to feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and keep me off of the floor.

The last thing I heard was the few words from the man, "Everything's going to be okay... Everything's going to be alright..." And I was dead to the worlds.

I could tell it was hours later when I reawakened, everything had changed, it was more silent, so peaceful, like the entire world was resting at that moment.

A groan and I sat up, there was a deep aching in my bones. I could actually feel my bones slowly clicking into their rightful place. Apparently I was aging rapidly. I groaned painfully once more before throwing my legs over the edge.

What happened again? I looked down at my hands, commanding my nails to extend out. But they didn't even move, well they did but extremely slowly.

"What happened" I muttered, clutching my head in pain. My nails were an average length instead of being like claws. I was still as strong as before, but I was more human. Stumbling to my feet, I tripped over to a mirror, stared at it.

There was a stranger where I was supposed to be. She had beautiful, kind, emerald green eyes, a heart shaped face, perfectly plucked eyebrows, very carefully pointed ears, creamy pale skin, long flowing, curly, dark, dark red almost brown hair, and a childlike body. Not to mention she was short.

Reaching forward I gasped, the stranger was me! "You're awake!" called Sora's voice. I whirled around and stared at him. He looked more in my view, if you know what I mean. I mean... he looked more visible, he was a lot more direct, I could see his every detail.

"Sora?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. My eyes were wide and curious, my voice was kind and helpful sounding, I actually sounded innocent. Innocence, something I hadn't heard in decades.

His jaw dropped, "You are Xenia right?"

I laughed lightly. "Of course I am, but could you please not call me that? I'm not a nobody anymore" I smiled. This was really out of character for me. Oh! Something unlocked! I remember someone explaining to me, whenever I changed bodies, I was going to go through major personality changes.

I looked down at my outfit, black wasn't fitting... I mean it was, but not for this body. I felt... I felt like getting something complicated and wearing it with other complicated things to dazzle and shock people. Like a white tight shirt with black straps that held tight to my body, tight at the hip black pants with wide twirling white attachments on it, that spread out like flower pedals. A long gray army styled coat with multiple buttons of silver and gold, beautiful black and silver boots, and a piratey hat.

"Whoa..." came another voice. I looked past Sora, there stood the man, girl, Donald, and Goofy. And far behind them... Demyx.

He looked happy for me... but honestly, very envious. I started running, shoving past Sora, past the four behind him, towards Demyx. Rushing forward I held my arms out wide. Leaping hurriedly at him, and wrapping my new slim arms around him tightly.

He smiled down at me, "What the- Nobody!" Sora shouted. I whipped my head around, Demyx's grip tightened on me, I ripped from his grip and spread my arms out in front of him. "Sora no!" Stopping Sora from hurting the only organization member that would openly protect me. "Don't hurt him!" I added dangerously, growling slightly.

He didn't even get to summon his keyblade, he just stared wide eyed at me, the man looked interested, what with his risen eyebrow and all. I stood my ground, "I'm serious Sora, don't even think it! Demyx is the only one besides Larxene and Marluxia that stood up for me! He didn't vote on kicking me out of the Organization! Even your Nobody didn't stand up for me!" I snapped.

The man stood there, looking more interested, "I'm sorry, but what's a Nobody?" he asked.

"A person that lost their heart to the Darkness, but was strong enough to retain a body" I stated, my kind voice not very fitting for the scientific lingo, but still fitting.

"Wow..." he murmured.

I turned back to Demyx, I was taller than him now, "Glad to see you Demyx, how has everything been since I left?"

"Well... Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen have all been sent to the other castle. Saix is going power crazy, and Xemnas is getting rarer and rarer to see"

"So the yearly usual?"

"Yeah pretty much"

We both laughed loudly, that was an inside joke, every year was the same, and being nobodies, regular was boring but we made jokes from it to liven up our days.

"I have to go report back at the castle though, sorry Xenia"

"It's not Xenia anymore, call me Maiden, I like that better"

"But... you're Xenia, or Anie"

"No, I'm Maiden, Xenia was a temporary name and you know it. Anie is a life I refuse to go back to, so I'm going by Maiden now, May for short"

"Bye Sora! Bye Donald, bye Goofy, Bye Demyx! Bye Agent Kay, Bye agent Jay, bye firehydrent, bye wall, bye doggie, bye heartless number one, bye heartle- Hey I wasn't done yet!" the man that I had come to find out as the Doctor, pulled me away from the Door and shut it close behind me before I could even finish saying goodbye to everything in my sight.

"So... this... Organization you spoke of... what is it?"

"A group of nobodies that are trying to collect hearts and regain their said hearts from the darkness to become human once more" I stated, hanging upside down on one of the bars, swinging like a little girl.

"You get bored easy don't you?"

"This body does" I grinned.

"You sure you don't have ADHD?" the blond girl laughed.

"Nope, I don't have that, and besides, if I did... I wouldn't be able to focus on a dance routine or a single song" I grinned.

"You're a dancer... and a singer?"

"Of course I am... I just have no clue how I sound or move in this body" I stated, swinging back and forth upside down.

"My lord, she's a faster talker than you are Doctor" she laughed.

"I take that as a compliment" I grinned, pointing a single finger into the air, well downwards from where they saw me. "By the way... what're your names?"

"I'm the Doctor..."

"And I'm Rose, Rose Tyler" she smiled out, waving at me.

"Call me Maiden!" I cheered, falling from the bars and landing on my head, my cloak reappearing on me and ruffling up. "I think we left the atmosphere" came my grunted response.

"How'd you do that?" Rose asked.

"Do what?" I sat up, rubbing my head while she stepped over to my side.

"You just... changed your clothes, in the blink of an eye, from all that black into this black thing..." she muttered, tugging on my cloak sleeve.

"Yeah, its called nano-reformation" I replied. "When I enter a world, the nanobots reach into their database and replicate whatever style is most popular that fits my style as well, this is the standard default for this... it's my uniform"

"Uniform? For the so called Organization?"

"Of course!" I chirped, "And its not just 'The Organization', that's a nickname, we are called either Organization XIII, or the Thirteenth Order. I am the Original number XIV, Lyrical Lycan, used to be called Xenia, now I'm Maiden" I grinned, sitting on my knees.

"You look like a little girl, how old are you?"

"Well... I helped create the World That Never Was... and that was... how long ago?" I murmured to myself, adding up the math. "And then there was the Keyblade War... then Xemnas joined, and all the others... then I joined just for the hell of it... so..."

"Could you hurry it up?"

"Fine! Nine Hundred and two, eesh happy!" I whined.

"She's as old as you are Doctor" Rose gaped.

"I can see that Rose, but its not that odd Rose, what is odd is that she looks like a child when she should show some maturity"

"Oh this?" I asked, lifting my arms out to the sides, "This is the first stage of my form of restoration, I revert to childhood for a week, then rapid aging turns me to the rightful age I should be"

"Maiden... you've been asleep for a week" Rose stated.

My eyes widened and my arms went limp at my sides. "So that means?" I glanced down at my hands. A soft golden dust was shimmering on my palms. "The aging process is starting... Prepare to see an older version of me" I whispered before a screen of gold wrapped tight around me.

I whirled into the air before dropping right back onto my feet, lightly might I add. My hair was spiked back, like Axel's, and very, very bright red, like fire. The cloak grew with me, it was very tight on me though, like it was meant to be that way though. I had my gloves on, my shoes were exchanged for tall, tight, silver rimmed (at both the tops and bottoms) heeled boots.

I licked my lower lip lightly, running my new hands through my hair, "Much better" I laughed softly. I could taste Lipstick on my lips. So I was wearing makeup?

The cloak didn't even zip fully anymore, it reached about mid chest and the zipper stopped, but it was very... me. At the moment. My waist was so thin, my hips were full, and they were matched with my new chest.

The Doctor's jaw dropped, and I could tell by his reddening face, he liked what he saw. Rose bit her bottom lip in dislike. Like she was jealous.

"And this... is me, I am Maiden, no longer the Lyrical Lycan, I am of my own kind now" I laughed, my voice sounded like soft wind chimes tinkling in the wind. "Do you have a full length mirror? I want to see what I look like" I smiled.

The Doctor was still in shock, Rose turned and snapped her fingers in front of his face, clicking him from the daze he was in. "Doctor, where's the closet?"

"Uhh... five floors up, down the left hall, three doors to the right, through that door, two lefts, a right, then its the first door on the left" he murmured, staring at me still.

I nodded slightly before setting off, the hand in my hair drifting back down to my side. My hips swayed in a way that felt normal, I could feel new teeth in my jaw, softly pointed, and perfectly aligned, matched with wonderfully pointed eye teeth. My arms swayed with me at each careful step.

My heels clicked slowly, and very lightly, this all felt very natural. I hadn't done it before, so why now? Was it this new body that liked doing this? If so, I had no objections, it all felt strangely right.

Leaving the console, I gave a click of my fingers, leaving a puff of energy in the shape of a heart to fade behind me, a loud thudding noise and Rose's scream "Doctor?" and I knew I had done my work well.

Marching up the stairs and down the halls I watched everything change to a domestic style, like an entire skyscraper inside of this little blue box. Grazing my fingertips over each corner and pillar, I watched it all go past me.

Until reaching the said door I pushed it open, inside was an enormous closet, packed full of clothes of any sort, and off to the side was a door.

Interested, I stepped over, and pulled it open, a room with walls covered with mirrors, a dance studio!

I laughed happily, and stepped inside, spotting a woman of excessive beauty on the mirror stepping forward slowly and very sensually.

Her skin was a ghostly pale color, with small dashes under each eye, but so beautiful! Very soft hints of pink on her skin made her look like she had just put on fresh makeup, the rose red lipstick on her lips complemented her hair nicely, her skin otherwise was free of any makeup, her hair spiked back like Axel's.

I looked all around once in the center, on every wall, she was there... this was me... the new me, the real and final me! I grabbed the zipper of my cloak and zipped it down slowly, revealing a tight and low V-cut shirt, without sleeves obviously. Holding out my cloak, I wrung it into a tight rope-like form before unwinding it, to leave a black tie in its place, with a silver nobody symbol printed on the front near the bottom.

I slipped it on around my throat, tying it up high and letting the long tie hook into place on one of the buttons near the middle. Before doing so, I tugged up on the cut, bringing it higher, to the cut of a normal button up. I gave a quick shake, a long black flowery skirt shook down, still keeping the tights beneath it. I tapped my shoes on the floor, the heel decreased, leaving the tight version of the uniform boots.

Jiggling my wrists, a group of bangles jingled into existence, silver and all holding a charm on them, two dusks, two hearts, two hollow hearts, different types of nobodies, and two cloaked figures. One of each on each wrist. And up on my upper arms, appeared checkered arm bands.

But something was missing... I got it! Moving my hands to my hair I slicked it back, down and into the curly position it once was, it was still very bright red, but at least it looked human.

Looking back up, I smiled, now this was an everyday outfit I could wear. Time to reappear.

I leaped into the air with a tight swirl and vanished in smoke.

The Doctor had just now managed to wake up from that fanboy faint he'd pulled, I swirled from the air and landed on the newly flat heeled shoes of mine.

"Hello there Doctor" I grinned, my voice less soft and more of an everyday greeting. He just seemed pleased that I wasn't wearing the lowcut cloak anymore.

"Hello Maiden, wait, you didn't go through my closet did you?"

"Me? Of course not, this is the everyday form of my cloak, I can revert it into any way I want it to, this is the way I like it" I smiled.

"Well I like it too, you have nice style" Rose smiled, seeming more at peace with the new look.

"Thank you, but this is revertible, when I need to, and if I ever need to go into battle, this will become the cloak once more, and I will once again summon my weapons, but lets hope not"

"Summon?"

"Yeah... well this has happened before, I changed before, I used to have dark blue hair before the Dark red, my weapons were a pair of twin katanas, after that, a sonic microphone, and now... who knows what" I smirked slightly.

"Right well, try it out, see what you get, I wanna see you 'summon' them" Rose grinned.

"Alright then..." I lowered my head, my hair rising back into spikes as I focused, the darkness forming in my hands, shaping out slowly before a flash of heat, I glanced down and gasped, dropping my new weapons.

"Chakrams" I whispered, stepping away.

No wonder my hair spiked like Axel's, I had his colors, his attitude, his style, his weapons, I was the female version of Axel!

The Chakrams vanished in _'whoomf'_ of flames before reappearing in my hands with the same style, but I didn't feel the burn, they just tickled a little.

"That was brilliant! How'd you do that?"

"No... this isn't meant to be like this, I am not supposed to have these weapons, these are Axel's! I AM NOT HIM!" I shouted, throwing them furiously across the room, a loud cling and they stuck horizontally into the wall, about an inch and a half deep.

My stance was rigid, and I did not like it. I was panting slightly, "We have to go to the castle..."

"Castle? What Castle?"

"My Organization's Castle! We have to go there, something isn't right, I wouldn't have taken Axel's form if everything was okay" I shouted, the Chakrams vanishing from their place and didn't reappear back in my grip, good... I knew when and when not to summon them.

Moments after we had landed, I tore open the doors and looked around, horrified. This world was in ruins.

The world I'd created with my bare hands... was dead.

Stepping out slowly I looked forward, eyes watering slowly, the only dusk left lay there, dragging itself across the ground weakly.

I dropped to my knees and held my hands out to it,lifting it into my grip slowly, pulling it into an embrace. "You poor thing..." I whispered, moments later it burst into blackness.

My arms tightened around where the dusk should have been, hands clenching into fists. I was angry...

"Who did this!" I screamed out, head tossed back.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out and gasped.

"My world... is in tatters... and I have no idea who did it... I feel so useless" I whispered, head hanging angrily, lifting up onto my knees.

Taking in a deep breath, the air had a smell to it, smoke... something close was burning. I lifted my head and looked at the source, a note.

I carefully took it from its place, reading over it slowly.

_'Maiden,_

_if this is you and you haven't been killed by now. I can't believe it all happened, I guess a world of nothing isn't meant to be...'_

After reading I lifted off of my knees and began walking, Rose and the Doctor close behind me.

"There it is... my fallen kingdom..." I whispered, staring into the pit of darkness the castle once hovered over, deep within, lying on its side and roughly beaten... lay the Castle That Never Was.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"After I left, members started to lose what kept them together, trust... I was what brought it, even though I had very little myself..." I stated, slowly holding out my arms towards the edge of the pit. "And when their trust was gone... they began to doubt their leader, Xemnas, though he was ruthless, he was wise, and he only meant the best. So in order to _keep_ order, Xemnas split up the team..." I continued, the castle began to rise from the darkness, erecting itself into an upright position. "...Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene went to Castle Oblivion, and the rest stayed here, doing missions... while the ones at Castle Oblivion planned betrayal."

The Doctor and Rose watched as the castle lifted into the air. the engines powering themselves once again and keeping it there. I stepped forward, over the edge, and onto a glassy platform that lead towards it, with the two close behind me.

"But they failed... Axel was a double agent, he killed the one that had forced me into exile, Zexion, Vexen fell soon after, Marluxia and Larxene as well, but Axel survived. He came back and lived normally for a while, missions, days off, and whatnot..." We passed through the battered halls. I could feel the presences of the Organization in each hall, this story made me feel like they were walking at my sides. "The entire crew at Oblivion had fallen to the hands of that boy you met, Sora... save for Vexen and Zexion, Zexion was absorbed by a replica of Sora's best friend, Riku, we called him... Repliku" I smiled glancing back at the Doctor, he grinned at the name.

"But that all started to go down hill when our thirteenth member, our keyblade master, Roxas vanished. He left to search for who he was, who his other half was. He was looking for Sora..." I stepped down onto the first flight of rail-free stairs, towards the Proof of Existence room. "Axel was told... to go out and find Roxas, bring him back before Sora woke up, you see... it turns out Sora was put into a pod, to regain his memories, while in Castle Oblivion Marluxia messed with his memories, trying to get him to fall to his will. And if the Organization got Roxas back before Sora reawoke, then they could stop the process of Sora's reawakening. In doing so, they'd keep alive..."

"But Axel failed, he couldn't get him back, nor could he hurt him, Roxas was Axel's best friend. And to hurt him would be like to break all he stood for, Axel wanted to protect his friend, not destroy his existence" I continued, marching down the hall towards the Proof of Existence.

"This place is so creepy" Rose whispered.

"You should have seen it when I was here... this place was beautiful... marble walls, polished floors, glowing bright lights, this was our world's capital, and we were the defender of anybody that became a nobody in this dark world" I stated, tears streaming down my cheeks, but no sadness showing on my face. "But back to the story... with Axel's final warning, he was given a decision, kill Roxas... or be turned into a dusk. He had no choice... so, he faced Roxas... the one he'd spent so many years helping out to make it along in our ranks. But the thing is... Axel failed. He wasn't able to defeat Roxas. So he had to escape, he left the Organization, as a renegade... and Roxas rejoined with Sora, reawakening him... and so the story goes..." I stated, my voice choking up slightly.

There was only a large pair of thick marble doors keeping us away from the Proof of Existence room. I closed my eyes slowly.

I could feel it... them... I could feel the Organization so close, their hands all on the door as well. A soft push and the doors glided open, revealing the room I had been traveling towards. "This is all that remains of them..." I stated. The markers were all glowing red, a pillar of blue in the center, with the symbol of a nobody in the center, floating high within it.

Encircled around the pillar, stood thirteen stone figures, frozen, with their heads bowed as if in prayer. All with their backs to the glowing source of light.

"This is incredible!" The Doctor whispered.

"Thank you, I designed this room to be the most magnificent in the castle" I stated, stepping closer, one figure, brought the tears back to my eyes. I stepped closer and pressed my hand to his cheek, those empty stone eyes couldn't look me in the eye.

"Oh my god..." Rose gasped, "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

My eyes clenched in the helplessness I felt, my jaw clenched and my head shook, this was too wrong. He was so kind, so happy, he couldn't be stuck this way... it was impossible! My hand left his face as I dropped to my knees, and down further, my elbows on the ground, and I clutched my head, sobbing at the feet of the statue.

I lifted my hands into the air, sobbing still, and dragged them down over the stone cloak of our Melodious Nocturne. He was frozen in stone, and he was my best friend.

And if I didn't fix it, he'd be stuck this way forever.

Struggling back onto my knees I moved to the thirteenth corridor before charging through it. Arriving on Destiny Islands... the home of Sora.

I was going to kill the kid for what he did.

"Sora... Sora!" Kairi cried out, shaking her newfound Boyfriend. Sora looked to her, she was terrified.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

She lifted her hand and pointed at the figure storming closer, fiery red hair, pale skin, green eyes that burned with anger, dressed in black, and getting closer with each passing second. Sora gasped in shock.

Axel? No... not Axel... this was a girl, older and taller, and she looked angry, furious, murderous even.

Sora took a step back just as she snatched hold of his shirt, pulling him close, she was extremely beautiful, even for an Axel look alike. "Why did you do it Sora, you killed my friends, my comrades, even if they did accuse me of misconduct, they were still my friends, how could you!" she growled out, hefting him up into the air.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Sora stuttered, fearful for what she might do.

"You know _damn_ well what I mean Sora!"

"No... I don't! I'm sorry!" he cried out, trying to make her let go of his shirt, this was his school uniform, if she ruined this he'd have to get another and they weren't cheap.

"Yes you do! You killed them! My friends! You killed the Organization!" She had tears flowing from her eyes, her voice choked up a bit.

"Wh-What? But that was just last week!"

"Not for me..." she growled, pulling him close again. "I just found my world in ruins, my own world, the one I built with my own hands, and you're the culprit, Sora! You, your little girlfriend here, and your friend Riku!" she shouted, snatching up Kairi as well.

"Hey! Put us down!" Kairi cried out, Sora's eyes were wide in shock. This couldn't be... that girl... after so long he'd forgotten her name, what was it again?

"Who are you?" he choked out.

She growled lightly, "I'll give you a hint, Lyrical Lycan" she growled in his face..

"X-Xenia?" he whispered.

"It's Maiden" she growled in his face.

"Hey!" called a new voice, she growled and looked back fiercely over her shoulder, glaring venomously at the one that had interrupted her rage. Her eyes narrowed, her pupils slitted, and a short dark growl escaped her throat.

Her newfound point of rage was none other than Riku, he took a step back in shock at what he saw. Red hair, black clothes, but female. What was this? The Organization being reborn into their opposite genders? That would be interesting...(Author's Note: Yes, yes it would be)

"You..." she growled, turning with Sora and Kairi still in hand, dragging them across the ground as she stormed closer, snatching him up with the hand she held Sora, still holding them high in the air. "Lookie here!" she laughed, her voice sounding like Larxene's in its cruelness. "All of my friends' murderers all together again!" she laughed, eyes narrowing once more, and that sickeningly sweet smile vanishing in place of a dark scowl.

"Sora... who is she?"

"She's Xenia..."

"Maiden! I am not Xenia! I never want to hear that name again!" she screeched.

"She's a past member of Organization XIII, but she was banished, framed for things she didn't do, the last time I saw her she was a little girl, she'd gotten her heart back and turned into a little girl" he stated to his friends.

"And look at me now" she laughed, holding them higher, shaking her head slightly.

"You look like Axel now... how?"

"Oh just something I figured out, When I was an hour away from finding the World That Never Was in shambles, I transformed, into this, a new body if you will, the same body you saw, Sora. I returned to find my home, the place I pieced together nine hundred years ago... destroyed, the last dusk there, burst into darkness in my arms. I searched, for the Organization, I found the Castle sinking into a pit of Darkness, I found my friends... in the form of stone statues, in the Proof of Existence room. My best friend can't even look me in the eye right now! He can't blink or breath or even think right now because of you three!" she screamed.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Riku asked, trying to keep up the tough guy act.

She chuckled and shook her head, "What else would I want? I want you three to fix it... the keyblade can unlock anything... even spells that turn people into stone, unlock their hearts, turn them human again, if you don't, I'll turn all of you into Nobodies right here and right now" she growled, her voice becoming metallic.

"Okay fine! We'll do it! Just take us there!" Sora shouted, eyes clenched in fear, he didn't like being turned into a heartless once... he didn't want to it again.

Minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were in the same place as before, and Maiden came back, pushing three kids through the portal. The Girl, Kairi, gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide, in Terror, shock, and guilt.

Sora and Riku were staring in shock at the mess they had made, the first one they spotted, was the stone Demyx.

Maiden snapped her fingers, all portals were blocked off by magic. "Fix him first, I will not stand my best friend being this way" she growled, pushing Sora towards Demyx. Sora looked hesitant and regretful, but summoned his keyblade nevertheless.

Pointing the tip at the center of his chest a soft click sounded, the stone coloring vanished and Demyx's lifeless eyes turned a bright sea green. A gasp of air and he dropped to his knees, coughing hard, clutching his throat, trying to get air in after he'd been dead for so long.

Maiden darted over and wrapped her arms tight around him, "Demyx! You're alright" she laughed, rocking him back and forth in the hug.

Demyx looked at the person that was hugging him, sounded female, smelled heavenly(like cinnamon and warm tea), but from what he could see it was Axel, but what he felt pressed against his chest was definitely female. He pushed her back and stared at her. It took a second but that glint in the eye was far stronger than Axel's. "Maiden!" he cheered, wrapping his arms tight around her once more.

"It worked?" Sora muttered, staring at his keyblade, and catching Demyx's attention.

"Gah! Keybearer!" he shrieked, falling backwards, his Sitar dropping into his lap from nowhere, the bar knocking him on the head. Kairi gave a small giggle and Riku chuckled at the Water user's reaction, even Sora cracked a grin.

"Hey I thought I died... how am I alive?"

Maiden smiled, "Demyx, look around you, when you faded you were brought back here, turned to stone, along with everyone else, and look, even your Proof of Existence is blue again" she laughed.

"I'm alive!" he cheered, jumping up and doing a dance before darting up to Sora and hugging him, "Thank you! I haven't had a heart for six years, you have no idea how this feels!" he laughed, Sora gave a smile, actually this felt nice, helping the ones that deserved to be helped.

The Doctor smiled, watching as one by one the Organization came back to life, the Superior, Xemnas, seemed surprised as well that he was alive.

And when everyone but the shortest were released, Maiden, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Saix explained the truth about what happened.

The entire Organization realized their mistake, their fault in banishing Maiden from their ranks. Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I kind of feel like an idiot for saying you did that Maiden... Sorry. Nice look by the way" he grinned.

"The Doctor likes it too" she grinned, shaking her hips slightly then looking back at the Doctor, his face reddened, and he covered it with one hand.

Axel and a few members chuckled at his reaction. "Well Zexion is the true traitor... once he is released, he goes on trial for framing you and the things that were blamed on you, Sorry Maiden for not getting it right the first time" Xigbar said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Xigbar. Besides, since you guys have your hearts back, that means there isn't a need for missions" Almost all of the Organization started cheering, making Riku, Kairi, Sora, the Doctor, and Rose laugh at this action.

Sora and Riku were actually surprised to see that they were such fun loving people. Maybe that's what not having a heart did to people.

"Alright... now I believe Zexion is in dire need of a trial" Vexen stated, crossing his arms firmly. Sora nodded and backed up from the final stone figure, pointed out his keyblade, and watched as the beam shined out, unlocking his heart as well.

Slowly turning to a human color, Zexion took in a deep breath and opened his eyes once again, spotting Axel and Maiden, and getting paler. One had tried to kill him, and one most likely wanted to kill him, but both just smirked it away.

"So... Zexion, remember me? I'm little Xenia... but that life is over, call me Maiden... oh and one more thing..." she smiled, staring out soft and sweet before leaning towards him and whispering in his ear, "The entire Organization knows you framed me" she stood straight and grinned at his shocked demeanor.

A snap of her fingers and all the doors flew open, in each doorway stood a single Sorcerer. All hovering towards Zexion, blocking him inside, to keep him there.

"And for now, until the trial... you will be stripped of your powers, and given the treatment Maiden was before her trial" Zexion's head dropped forward in defeat.

"Now... I believe its time to restore this world" Xemnas added. Opening a large portal that engulfed everyone in the room, taking them up to the Alter of Naught.

Rose gasped and looked around, the town was destroyed but still so beautiful, Sora and his friends gave a slight cringe, this is what they did? Maybe next time they should be more careful.

Xemnas was about to lift his hand out to start restoration, but Maiden stopped him, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Xemnas, let me do this... I made this world, I know its every turn, and I know how to fix it..." she stated, stepping up to his side and holding both arms out.

The entire group watched in awe as the city began to lift and rebuild itself, the windows once again shined with light from inside, the billboards flickered back into life, the ground solidified and the clouds vanished in the sky, revealing the broken heart shaped moon.

As the city returned to life, the black sky began to brighten, the moon changed, and stars appeared.

"All of you, pick a star... this includes you guys" she grinned, glancing back st Sora, Riku, Kairi, Rose, and The Doctor.

They all did as told, and once doing so, their chosen stars moved, from their places into the figure of a hooded figure, shoulders broad, and stance strong, the sign of an Organization member.

Cheers broke out from down on the ground outside the Brink of Despair. Everyone looked down in shock, dusks, nobodies of all kinds were transforming back into people, but all were different from the normal... half human... half nobody.

And with that, the moon finished its change, into a regular round moon, imprinted with the symbol of a nobody.

"The World That Never Was, is now a planet in all solar systems, and the only version of it is this one right here. What we do will affect all dimensions. So from this day on, we fight to protect this world and all within it... with the help of a couple Keyblade Masters and a Doctor every now and then" she grinned, winking at the four.

"But only the chosen will wear the cloak, those dedicated to protecting their people, and those who want to do all they can to keep all universes safe" she added. "Not like Zexion, Oh and one more thing, when I did this, I sort of copied the castle twelve times and dotted them all over the world, so you now have control over this entire planet... might wanna start figuring out who gets what place... I here Base Twilight has the best view of the moon" she grinned, causing Saix to smirk. "But here's the thing, each base is a direct link out into a different dimension, that means... each person is responsible for parallel dimensions." she explained, looking around at the group, pausing on Riku. "And you know... Riku, since Roxas is gone and absorbed by Sora, you could be an ambassador for the twelfth castle, who knows maybe Sora, Kairi, and all of your friends could be members, I don't know I'm feeling lenient" she smirked.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all perked up happily, beaming with delight, maybe this was a chance they could make up what they'd done.

"I'll take it!" Riku replied, head bobbing forward lightly with the determination in his voice. The Doctor and Rose smiled, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving a Time Lady alone are you?" she asked.

The two looked back in shock, "But... what about your world, it needs a leader"

"I can lead it from afar, Doc, you act like you've never seen an empire grow like this she smiled, flipping in place before diving backwards over the edge, rising back up on a bed of wind and a bright pair of golden wings spread from her back, legs tight together and arms out wide. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few announcements to make" she cheered, flipping down toward the ground and whirling in the air, toward the amazed nobody-humanoids.

Xemnas looked back at the shocked Doctor, "You will bring her back for a visit every once in a while right? This place can't function without her, I've tried and found we all simply lose faith in one another" he stated, looking around to the amazed group of Nobodies that stared down at the girl with the newly sprouted wings preaching to the new inhabitants gracefully before pointing up at them.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't dare keep away the leader of such a beautiful world, I mean really! Raxacoricophallapatorious was gorgeous! But this place takes my breath away and sends my hearts a flutter" he sighed, placing his hand between his hearts with a witty grin.

The nobodies on the ground below cheered wildly after realizing what she was pointing at. It sent waves of pride through the Organization. Someone was cheering them on instead of jeering at them.

The Doctor edged over to see what she ws doing and was amazed by her speech, with his hearing he could hear her smooth voice easily. "They are your protectors, and guilds through this life, but as much as they are your leaders, they live to serve you as well. This world is the center point of all universes, and with its honor... comes the knowledge they bring. This world will be the mediator and the protector of all other worlds, I mean really, the Doctor needs a break every now and again" she smirked, turning and winking at the Time Lord, a few cat calls and cheers sounded from both the crowd below and the group behind him.

"But this is the point where I make my own point... I will watch over this world, I created it and I will make sure it never falls like the people who populate it, this world is as new as a child's first breath, treat it like it is your haven... for all we know, it just might be" she smiled, vanishing in a swirl of bright gold light and appearing in a bright beam on top of the Alter of Naught, wings gone and a bright smile on her face.

"I think I got my point across" she giggled, only to be hugged by Demyx and Rose at the same time. "Yep, definitely got my point across" she choked/laughed.


End file.
